Many arrangements have been proposed to prevent the loss of gloves, mittens and other hand coverings which have been temporarily removed to expose the wearer's hands. It has been known to extend a strap or tape, that is connected to each glove, through both sleeves and the back portion of the garment. Leashes also have been provided which extend from the sleeve of the garment and include a clip or safety pin for securing to the mitten.
The opportunity to mislay gloves or mittens is particularly acute when a person is snowboarding because the bulky snowboarding gloves or mittens are usually removed each time the rider secures her boot to the binding. Unlike skis which point straight ahead, a snowboard is positioned sideways to the rider requiring one of the legs to be freed from its binding so that the board can be oriented like a ski during the chairlift ride up the mountain. After exiting the chairlift, the rider must resecure her boot to the binding. It is very difficult for a rider to manipulate the binding straps and buckles with gloved hands and, consequently, the snowboarder usually removes her gloves when fastening the boot to binding. A snowboarder might try to hold her glove between her arms and body or in her mouth, lay her gloves on the snow, or store her gloves in a jacket pocket. These techniques, however, have proven inconvenient and impractical. The wind may blow away a glove placed on the snow or that falls out of a pocket onto the mountain. Snow may collect inside the glove, wetting the insulation.
Consequently, a need exists for an arrangement that prevents a handcovering, such as a glove or mitten, from becoming lost when the wearer's hands are exposed, for example, when a snowboard rider resecures her boot to the binding after exiting a chairlift.